La Witch Fatal: The Tale of Katahari
by ShortLeggedGiraffe
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts and she's stirring up trouble in a very seductively dangerous way... Rated R for naughty words and scenes...please read and review! Chapter 2 up!
1. Bright Eyes

**This is my first story EVER. I decided that this one should be, oh how you say…"serious" since it's my first one…even though "serious" isn't really my style. There will probably still be random funny things scattered throughout the story, because some things I just can't help but say. **

**Don't be surprised if this chapter isn't that long I'm still trying to get a feel for things. And Please don't make fun of me if some of the stuff in my story is stereotypical fanfic material (I think you know what I mean) I'm new; therefore you should let it slide. (Please don't hurt me!) And please review, I could use some words of encouragement and advice and what-not…well anyways…without further ado, this is:**

**La Witch Fatal: The Tale of Katahari**

_**The title is supposed to sound something like "Femme Fatal" but it sounded weird when I just said "Witch Fatal" so I added "La" to the front…enjoy!**_

**Chapter I:**

**Bright Eyes**

It was already 7am. Harry and Ron were the first awake. The storm that had been raging outside had woken them up early. They would've gone back to sleep but they would have to get up soon anyway to catch the train to Hogwarts. They had been sitting in Ron's room talking about how they were finally going to be seventh years this year.

The Burrow, Ron's house, was still eerily quiet. Everyone would have to get up soon if they wanted to have enough time to get ready (this was mostly directed at the girls). Since the storm had settled down, it was now just a rainy, dreary morning. It was the kind of morning that makes you want to lie in bed all day.

They heard stirring from another room. The girls were awake. They heard a knock on their door. Ginny came in and yawned. "You guys up yet?"

"Well, obviously," Ron said, exasperated, and gesticulating _Such a great word, someone try use it in a sentence in your next conversation. _towards himself and Harry.

"We're sitting up and talking, aren't we?" Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorpost.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked curiously "Is she up too?"

"Yeah, she got up when I did, but she's in the shower now."

Ron said something quietly to Harry.

Harry, who hadn't really been paying attention to what Ron was saying because Ginny was wearing a thin tank top without a bra, missed the next thing he said. "Harry?" Ron stared at him. "Harry!" He waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh, what?" Harry turned his head lazily towards Ron. Ginny blushed slightly and walked back to her own room.

Harry had been feeling something for Ginny for a while. He wasn't sure how she felt about him, but he was sure it was just friendly and nothing more. He couldn't help wondering why nothing ever happened between them during all the times they had been alone together. He certainly felt a spark there, but did she?

"Never mind." Ron eyed Harry suspiciously.

The shrill, final whistle to board the Hogwarts express cut through the humid, soggy air like a knife. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Dean all got a compartment together. Ron and Hermione sat down very close together, and Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear, causing him to giggle loudly. He looked at her affectionately and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ginny looked uncomfortably _**because who really wants to see their brother kissing? Unless you live in Arkansas I guess… JUST KIDDING! Don't hate me, and anyways, I live in Oklahoma which isn't much better. Except that it is, kind of. Woohoo! Go Pokes?** _to Harry, who returned the look, and struck up a conversation.

Ron and Hermione had finally begun dating about a month before summer began. They had had the biggest crushes on each other for the longest time and (thanks to Harry) finally went on a (very awkward) Hogsmeade first date. They had been something of an item ever since.

The rain was starting to fall harder and harder. Luna was tracing the trickle of the drops of water on the window, with her finger, and was breathing loudly and fogging up the glass. As the train pushed on, the talking in the compartment was slowly dying down until there was a long awkward silence…Which was suddenly broken by the sound of the compartment door opening. Someone was standing there. A conveniently placed flash of lightning struck just as the silhouette of a person came into view. It was a girl. A very pretty girl, that none of them had ever seen before. She looked around at all of the staring faces.

She spoke. "Hi, I'm Katahari." Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"All of the other compartments are full, so I was wondering if I could sit here." She gestured toward an empty seat next to Ron.

"Sure." Said Dean, who was staring at her in awe. She was really quite breathtaking. She had long straight, rich brunette hair, a very pretty face with delicate features and bright, pearly gray eyes. Not to mention a very attractive figure. She seemed to have perfect curves, and was perfectly proportioned. But her eyes were what stood out immediately, they were mesmerizing. Two long graceful, toned legs shifted from underneath her skirt. She walked in, and sat in the spot next to Ron.

Katahari took out a small paperback book from her book bag. She opened it and stared at it intently, only breaking her gaze to look around the compartment at the others. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the opposite side of the compartment, quietly talking (flirting). Luna, who hadn't really taken notice to the new person in their midst, was still lazily tracing the rain sliding down the window. Dean and Neville were silently hunched over a magazine together. Dean turned the magazine vertically, letting an extension-page unfold, both their mouths fell open. **_Sketchy…_**

Katahari quickly glanced over at Ron and then returned to her book. Ron looked over at her. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like to touch the perfect curves, to run his hand along her soft dark skin, touch his lips to her full, red lips…He felt a hand touch his arm from his other side.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

He hadn't realized that he had been staring (and drooling slightly) for about a minute and a half now.

He looked back at her, dazed. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh okay, well, we're going to be at Hogwarts soon. We should get changed."

Everyone changed into their robes, and the air in the compartment was different then it had been only minutes ago. Now the compartment was alive with conversation and laughter from all sides.

Ron glanced over at Katahari again. This time the pearly silver-gray eyes met his. He gazed into them and it seemed like the gray was swirling behind the glassy exterior, like clouds during a storm. He suddenly felt as though he was weightless. Nothing in the world mattered except those eyes. He could hear something in his mind. It sounded like a voice, like a woman's voice coming from no where. It was telling him something. "Huh?" he muttered loudly. The voice sounded again, he couldn't quite make out what it was saying. "What?"

Katahari broke the gaze and Ron was suddenly jerked back into reality. Everyone was staring at him.

"_Ron!_" Hermione had been trying to get his attention for the last minute.

"What!" Ron didn't realize how loud and irritated his voice sounded.

Hermione opened her mouth, shut it, and paused (she's very indecisive), and then said: "Nothing, never mind. We're here." She sounded a little hurt. But she was right. The huge castle of Hogwarts was now in view. The train had stopped completely. The scaly winged horses who pulled the carriages were lining themselves along the train, waiting for passengers.

Ron wasn't sure what had happened a minute ago. It was as if he had gone into some sort of trance. He looked over at where Katahari was sitting and saw that she, along with everyone else in the compartment, had gotten out into a carriage.

"Come on!" Harry shouted at Ron from inside the carriage. "Hurry up, it's raining harder!"

Ron quickly jumped out of the compartment into the carriage, getting briefly splattered with pounding rain. The carriage immediately sped off towards the castle at his entry. Another feast and yet another year was waiting for them ahead.

**Well there it is so far, I hope you like! Please leave me reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Katahari (she's mine BITCH!) and if I did I would be rolling in it…- a tear slowly rolls down cheek at the thought of so much money-**

**Well, I only got one review, but that's ok…**

**Riderofdefeat: **thanks for the review! And I will try to make my chapters longer; I'm still kind of getting used to fanfic writing.

**Please leave me more reviews; I could really use the feedback! Well here is chapter 2 of La Witch Fatal…so enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, one quick note (somewhat random): the name of the first chapter is called "Bright Eyes" which is also the name of an excellent band, if I do say so myself. If you haven't heard them before I highly recommend that you do! Anyway, without further ado (again), I give you… **

**Chapter II**

**Trouble in Paradise**

The first years had been sorted and were sitting at their new house tables. Everyone had eaten and was plenty full when Dumbledore got up to make his usual beginning-of-the year-speech. He again went over the rules and all the usual beginning-of-the-year things, when something he said caught a majority of the great hall's attention. Dumbledore had changed the subject from the rules to a new student.

"We have a new student in our midst; she has transferred a long way from Mata'Hai School of Magic to be here with us. Katahari, will you please stand up." He gestured to the Gryffindor house table, where Katahari, looking as composed as ever, swished her waist-long dark brunette hair and stood up. The student body clapped, more or less, enthusiastically. She sat back down. Dumbledore's speech was over soon after and everyone headed to their common rooms.

Hermione, who had been keeping an eye on Katahari ever since she sat down in the compartment, was unsure about her. She didn't know what it was about her, but she got a negative vibe from the pearly-eyed stranger.

Katahari had been placed in Gryffindor (conveniently) the week before the school year started, by owl (don't ask how that worked). She wasn't a first year (in fact, she was a seventh year, also convenient), so it seemed unfitting to have her placed during the usual sorting ceremony.

Everyone arrived in front of the Fat Lady. Hermione, who was head girl (naturally), said the password: "how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" (That was exhausting). The Fat Lady, who seemed a lot fatter (or is it "more fat"?) since they had last saw her, swung aside, with much effort, and let them in. Most of the first years went up to their dormitories (after all, it was WAY past their bedtimes). Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron gathered around the fire. (It was still cold and rainy out) The room was alive with conversation and laughter; most conversation's subjects were about what they did over the summer.

Hermione glanced over at Katahari, who was in a chair in the corner, reading the small paperback again. Dumbledore had said she was from Mata'Hai? She had never heard of Mata'Hai before. _I have never heard of Mata'Hai before_, she thought to herself. _That name sounds foreign; she's probably not from around here_ (good job, detective Hermione).

Hermione noticed a second year boy had approached Katahari, and attempted to make conversation. She looked like she was ignoring him. _What a bitch._ Hermione thought to herself (well who else is she going to think to?). Then Hermione turned away and looked back at her own book that she was reading (naturally).

After what seemed like a few minutes later, and without warning, the boy started tap dancing in the middle of the room whilst singing "Killing me Softly," very loudly. Katahari was gazing intently at him, and her eyes seemed to be oddly glowing. She broke the gaze and laughed hard with all of the others in the common room. The boy immediately stopped and looked completely bewildered (another great word). He shook off his daze, and looked around at Katahari, who was shaking with laughter. Embarrassed, the boy trudged up the stairs to his dormitory.

Everyone eventually settled down from what they had just seen, wondering what made him feel the need to dance to "Killing me Softly" (besides the fact that it's such an amazing song, of course).

The next morning, everyone found it especially hard to get up. But they managed and made their way down to breakfast. The storm had eventually blown itself out, and the sky was now just a shitty, cloudy mixture.

Hermione was sitting with Ron and Ginny (who I really don't think hangs out with any 6th years?); the morning mail had just arrived. Hermione took her copy of the _Daily Profit_ (_All rights reserved)_ from the post owl,and unfolded it. She was mostly just scanning for important headlines as usual (who actually reads the entire paper anyway? If you read the entire paper, then I think you're amazing…), when she came across an important headline:

**_Disappearance at Foreign Magic School_**

_Except-not-quite-because-this-article-is-actually-about-someone-who-disappeared-a-while-ago-and-was-just-recently-found._

_In June, a young wizard had gone missing without any leads. About five days ago, he was found wandering, half-dead, in the desert, by muggle camel-riders who claimed that he had no idea where or who he was. Even though they hadn't seen anything wizard-like, we immediately modified their memories, just for the hell of it. _

_The young man that went missing in late June, the authorities discovered, was Harikai Johnson _("Johnson?")_, age 16. Harikai was a top student in his class, at Mata'Hai School of Magic._ ("Wait…That name sounds familiar…hmm…no, I don't think I know and Harikai's")_ who had unexpectedly disappeared late in June. We're very repetitive. Did we mention he disappeared in June? Well, he did. Late June. _

_We interviewed his family members about his reappearance, because if we didn't, this article would be really short._

…Blah blah family's interview, blah…

_Harikai still seems very unaware of his surroundings, and is completely oblivious to everything around him. We suspect brain damage from what seems like a powerful memory charm, um, or something like that…but nothing is certain right now. Healers and other certified wizards and witches want to examine him more closely, but his family refused any further examination. _

_The end_

_-reported by special, first-time reporter, Mimsy Badunkadunk._

Hermione set down the newspaper, thinking. _Hmm, I'm thinking, _She thought. _Mata'Hai sounds so familiar, where have I heard that before... Oh yeah! _She slapped herself in the face, maybe a little too hard (She now had a red handprint on her forehead). _Duh! That's the school that Katahari transferred from. I bet she'd know about what happened to that boy. _

"What are you reading?" Ron scooched over towards Hermione (haha, scooched). Hermione handed him the newspaper, and he read it himself. Every now and then he would loudly sound out words (such as "Harikai," "Mata'Hai," and "cat"). When he finally finished, he went through the same mental dilemma as Hermione, and when he finally figured out the same thing Hermione had, he too slapped her in the face.

Ron then came, yet again, to the same conclusion that Hermione had: "I'm going to ask Katahari about Har-i-kai, when I see her in class today."

Hermione, the jealous type that she is, immediately responded, "Oh, no, I'll just ask her myself and tell you."

Ron was a little surprised (and a little flattered) by her protectiveness, but conceded to let Hermione do the talking. He had to admit, he was slightly disappointed. He had been hoping to maybe get to know Katahari better. There was just something about her that attracted his interest (besides the fact that she had an extremely close-to-perfect face accompanied by an even-closer-to-perfect body, of course).

It was about five minutes before it was time to go to class when Ron suddenly realized something. "Did anyone wake up Harry?" Everyone looked around and shook their heads.

"Fuck."

Then Ron thought about it for a second or two. "Oh well, I'm sure he woke up by himself."

_-Back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Harry's bed._

Harry woke up, yawned and stretched. He looked at the time.

"Fuck."

_-Back in the Great Hall._

"Oh, yeah I'm sure he's just taking his time, and didn't feel like breakfast." Hermione said, getting a few nods. They walked off to class.

_-Back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Harry's bed._

"Fuck, fuckity, fucker!" Harry was frantically dressing. "I'm so late! McGonagall's going to eat me alive!" (Transfiguration was his first class of the day. I'm sure you got that from what he said, but just in case you didn't…I pointed it out for you. Ok, well, glad we got that cleared up…I'm just going to let you get back to the story now.)

"Where are my shoes? Where are my fucking- oh here they are." He looked down at is already shod feet. He grabbed his books and dashed out of the portal hole.

He ran (and fell) down a few flights of stairs, and stopped at a classroom door, where upon his entry, he was eaten alive by a rabid Professor McGonagall (just kidding!).

After dinner, that evening, everyone returned to the common room. Harry and Ginny were working on homework together. (And yes, I do realize that they aren't in the same grade! I just thought I would take advantage of their strategic locations in the common room to put them together and say that they are doing homework and stuff! Wow, I'm very unnecessarily defensive…) Hermione was sitting in a squishy armchair by the fireplace reading (naturally). She was immediately distracted, however.

Ron walked through the portal hole with Katahari close behind him. He had been carrying on a conversation with her before they entered, and they continued it on the couch in front of the fireplace. Hermione was immensely threatened even by their innocent conversation. She walked over and sat between them on the couch.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked curiously, keeping a close eye on Katahari.

Katahari looked a little perturbed. Ron answered, "Oh, nothing really. She was just telling me about her old school," Hermione waited for him to continue. "Um, that's all."

Hermione paused for a minute, and then said, "So… Katahari, is it?" Katahari nodded.

"But you can call me 'Kat' or 'Hari,' or a combination of the two if you want." Katahari explained, nodding. Ron looked slightly embarrassed for her.

_Hmm, she may have looks, but she's definitely not the sharpest bulb in the knife drawer, _Hermione thought. She now felt somewhat superior since she usually uses brains as a comparative device with other people.

"Ron?" Katahari leaned over and tapped Ron on the leg. Her touch immediately sent an electric zing straight to his "special place." Ron tried to ignore the sensation, and answered as normal as he could make his voice sound. "Y-yes?"

"Could we maybe talk somewhere more…private?" Her pearly eyes seemed to flash silver. "Of course." Ron immediately stammered. Katahari smiled an innocent-looking smile at him and stood up, swishing her long dark hair (her hair is very swishy, naturally) behind her back.

"_Ron!_" Hermione looked close to panic. "What?" Ron turned to a close-to-panic Hermione. "Is there something wrong?"

Hermione knew she couldn't say anything in front of Katahari, who was still standing there, composed as ever, even while she sighed impatiently. Hermione shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Ok then, I'll be right back." He said, walking away with a triumphant Katahari.

Katahari looked back at Hermione. Hermione returned her look with a malicious glare. Katahari, who had obviously taken this in, reached out and grabbed Ron's arm. Ron didn't seem to object to this. Hermione thought steam would come out her ears.

There was nothing she could do, except sit there, depressed and angry. She knew nothing would happen between them, at least she hoped. She trusted Ron, she just felt threatened whenever another girl who was obviously prettier (no offense, Hermione), came around him.

Hermione already had a bad feeling about new girl in their midst, but now she deeply despised her. She trusted Ron, but she definitely didn't trust Katahari.

**Please leave me reviews! I'm begging here! I would bribe you with money, but I don't have any of that… will free hugs suffice? Leave reviews and you get a free hug! (SCORE!) **


End file.
